El cucharon de plata
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Es para todos aquellos que tengan un madre tan perceptiva y suspicaz como la mía y como la de Draco, Slash, Drarry, Humor. ¡Entren y gracias de antemano por los rr!


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling la diosa rubia de la gran imaginación, esto es solo una locura mia.

Advertencia: Slash, Drarry.

¡Hola! les traigo esta comica historia, es mas que todo un Drabble, espero que les guste.

¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>El cucharon de plata:<span>

Hacía ya bastante que vivía en la misma casa que Harry, pero no todo había sido tan fácil y sencillo. Le había costado reconocer que gustaba del moreno incluso luego de tener más de un mes durmiendo con él, la increíble historia comenzó cuando él entro en la academia de aurores luego de perder 3 años por asuntos legales luego de la guerra, apenas entro en el regimiento vio que Potter no solo era el auror más valorado sino también el mas apuesto y quien sería su jefe muy pronto, incluso el iba a todas las clases para ayudar a los chicos nuevos.

Con el tiempo Harry se fue acercando a él y a Draco le parecía divertido interactuar con quien fue su enemigo, cada vez que Harry reía o lo miraba a los ojos para preguntarle algo o simplemente sonreía, le aparecían mariposas en el estomago y sin querer él también sonreía. Así paso todo Draco salió de su mansión y ahora vivía en un apartamento, Harry empezó a invitarlo constantemente hasta llegar a la osadía de ir a su casa sin avisar y una cosa llevo a la otra, los roces accidentales eran cada vez más cercanos y provocaban mas sensaciones, el clima entre ellos cambio y eso incito al contacto físico mas impune. Al principio Draco negaba ser gay y cuando Harry le confesó que el sí lo era, solo le dijo que él no lo sabía. Pero a medida que creyó poder distanciarse del moreno su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos hasta que un fatídico día se encontró masturbándose en nombre del jefe de aurores y su profesor, ojala hubiese sido solo eso también lo perseguía para ver que hacía, en una de tantas persecuciones, Harry lo descubrió y con una sonrisa solo le beso. Cada vez Draco caía mas en el amor hasta que su corazón no pudo más se rindió a los pies de Harry tanto así que empezaron a vivir en casa de este, y ya tenían un año saliendo. El rubio seguía estudiando pero le faltaba poco para ser reconocido como un auror, cuando sus padres empezaron a sospechar que algo le pasaba a su hijo e investigaron sobre esto se dieron cuenta que Draco ya no vivía en el apartamento cuando se le abalanzaron con una ronda bastante fuerte de preguntas el rubio de mala gana les dijo que vivía con un amigo con la excusa de que este le ayudaba y le quedaba más cerca el ministerio.

Obviamente Lucius se lo creyó todo, pero Narcissa era otra cosa diferente. Las madres suelen ser más perceptivas, y decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Draco y averiguar la verdad de todo con sus propias manos. Un viernes por la tarde Draco recibió una lechuza en el ministerio con una carta de Narcissa.

"Draco, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Por eso te visitare el domingo en casa de tu amigo para ver que todo esté bien, no dudamos de tu capacidad de independencia pero acuérdate que hasta que no estiremos la pata no podemos dejar de velar por ti.

Att: Narcissa Malfoy"

Draco tuvo un berrinche interno pero no podía ocultarlo más aviso a Harry y envió la carta de confirmación con la dirección y enfatizando quien era su compañero, para su sorpresa no hubo otra carta. Cuando el día de la visita llego Draco decidió cocinar, hizo una suculenta sopa y compro una comida muggle que según Harry era muy buena. Su madre llego sin hacer escándalo ni nada malo, para su asombro el almuerzo estuvo fabuloso incluso entablo conversación con Harry decentemente y todo marcho a la perfección, Narcissa complacida anuncio que ella lavaría los trastes, como buen hijo Draco accedió a ayudarla, cuando este recogía la cocina y limpiaba el lugar su madre con una tranquilidad increíble secaba los platos.

- Draco, me eh dado cuenta de que vives feliz en esta casa ¿no es cierto?

- Si madre, es increíble…

- ¿Quién Harry? – Dijo alzando una ceja, mientras lo miraba a través del deforme reflejo de un cucharon de plata que tenia al frente.

- ¿Qué? Yo no…

- ¿Te gusta? Porque parece que él te quiere.

- Madre Harry y yo no tenemos nada, no soy gay.

Narcissa rió por lo bajo y en un suspiro dijo "Harry" y continuo con la faena.

…

Luego de varios días de la visita de la madre del rubio Harry estaba buscando desesperadamente algo en la cocina, removía objetos de aquí y allá, Draco se percato del ruido y fue a ver que sucedía.

- ¿Por qué ese escándalo?

- ¡No encuentro!

- ¿Qué no encuentras?

- ¡El cucharon de plata de los Weasley! …Desde que tu mama lo lavo no lo eh vuelto a ver…

- ¿Insinúas algo?

- ¡No! No quise decir eso, tal vez ella lo guardo en un lugar equivocado, ¿Por qué no le mandas una carta?

- Draco obediente lo hizo:

"Querida madre, desde que viniste a comer Harry no encuentra el cucharon de plata, no digo que lo tengas pero sé que sabes donde esta, espero tu respuesta.

Con amor Draco"

Paso un tiempo cuando recibió la respuesta de Narcissa, lo cual lo dejo bastante impresionado, a decir verdad no se esperaba tal cosa pero bueno era lo que sucedía según dicen.

"Cariño, yo no tengo el cucharon de hecho, no ah salido de esa casa. Tal vez Harry lo hubiese encontrado si solo se hubiera acostado en su respectiva cama, no digo que seas gay pero sé que sabes que si te gusta Potter y el gusta de ti, espero que sean felices… por tu padre no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo, y no espero otra carta.

Con amor Narcissa"

El rubio subió las escaleras entro al cuarto del moreno destapo con fuerza la cama, justo en el medio de esta estaba el cucharon, Draco dejo caer la carta en el suelo y tomo el cucharon estaba reluciente, Harry entro y miro con extrañeza el cucharon a Draco y luego a la carta, la leyó y solo atino a reír por las ocurrencias de su suegra.

Ya sabemos de dónde sale la inteligencia y astucia de Draco.

* * *

><p>¡Lluvia de reviews para mari!<p> 


End file.
